Trouble in the Night
by Radar Cassidy
Summary: This is not a crossover.But the idea is from "The Net." Miss Parker is surfing the web and comes a cross a deadly virus.But it's not just for her computer.
1. Default Chapter

Trouble in the Night

Miss Parker is at home on the internet. She gets a virus in her system. But what she dosn't realize   
is that this group of "hackers" are out to get whomever receives the virus. (Sorry I'm not great   
at detail ,but this is somewhat like Sandra Bullock and "The NET.") 

Miss Parker is talking to herself. " I bet you do you do have an easy computer learning system.I don't  
need it. What the //3// was that ?Oh, perfect I have a computer virus. Well, hey like everything else   
I'll just get a new one. 

The phone rings. "Parker." It's Jarod. " Miss Parker , having a pleasent night?(Parker was disgusted  
that Jarod called and the sound of her voice implied even more. ) "Don't you have anything better todo?"   
"Umm, No.Nothing except finding my family and running from the Centre.The better question   
would be do you have anything better to do then chase me?" "Ya , stay alive by bringing you in."   
"Ah, Miss Parker, you need to relax let it go.Let me go." "Over my dead body."   
"Syd. used to say that Force thing where Obi Wan did the mind manipulation really does work.But I guess  
your just like Jabba the Hutt. " With that last remark Miss Parker hung up and threw the phone down.  
"Um, Miss Parker didn't like that oh,well." He picks up the phone and dials her place again. " Oh, Miss Parker. "   
"Jarod get off the phone. Goodnight. " " Miss Parker wait!" "After the last remark why should I ? "   
"Warning Hackers are out tonight." " What's that supposed to means?" " A friend of mine that's into computers  
in a big way found a virus. Do me a favor tell the Centre not to open up a passed on file by the name of ORGON."   
"Well, thankyou Jarod ,but that warning came a little to late." "Oh,dear. Have a great week. " He hangs up.   
"Jarod ?Jarod?"  
  
"Jarod?" The phone went dead. "Oh,great ." She thought.An hour later.  
"What's happening."She tried her computer ,but the internet didn't work.   
So she goes to bed instead. The next morning Miss Parker awakes and gets ready for work. She goes to   
Starbucks to buy a big cup of coffee. She goes to use her credit card. But it doesn't work. Miss Parker for   
once in a long time dosn't have cash so she uses a check. Unfortunately, her account is frozen.   
She gives the coffee back and walks out. She can't believe what's going on today.

At the Centre she sees Broots and Sydney in the tech lab. "You won't believe what happened today. "   
"What?" Syd. asks. "I went to pay for coffee and I found my account has been frozen."   
"That's odd ' broots said' maybe the cashier made a mistake." "They didn't because I havn't sued them yet."   
"Jarod called last night and said not to open any files with the word 'orgon' on it's big trouble for the computer   
systems I guess. " "Right,I'll let the techs know." "Maybe you shouldn't ." 

Well Miss Parkers day went through without an hitch. So she stopped at the bank and took a look at her account.  
"Why is my account frozen ." "Well, is your name is 'Miss Parker' you do not have an account with us."   
"Wha tdo you mean I don't have an account with you?I've had one for the last 10 years!" "Not anymore."   
"What?" "See for yourself." "We have no account for you listed here or any where." " You have to have back up."   
" We do ,but if any changes are made it shows up on all our computers automatically. I can get you a new account." "All my money was in the originall account how on earth can you loose 15,000 + dollars?" "It just can't disappear!"   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am ,but the only records are stored on the computer.Maybe we can work something out if you have proof of an actuall past account with us. " "Forget it. After I figure this out I'm never coming back ." Parker snarled and got up and left.The stund old man in (50's) just sitting there without another word in return. 

Parker walked out to her car. She saw a note on the car. "Oh,great a parking ticket." She read it her eyes widend. It read.Orgon Victim #1.-VirusViper. Well, at least I'm not last on that little list. She got in her car and started it.She heard something wrong with her car's engine. Fire suddenly started .Parker got out just in time. Then the actual bomb exploded. She recalled the note on her car. She didn't know who to trust now. She left the scene quickly before the cops arrived. Should she go home or go back to the Centre? She didn't know.   
  
She decided not to go home . But she would hunt around and hopefully find Jarod. She could go anywhere without any identity on her. The identification she did have was incorrect or invalid now. Whoever, Virus Viper was he had a good tracking system. She found what she tought was an abandon building. She went in. Somone answers her ,Guess who? It was Jarod . "Miss Parker!" Jarod starts to run." Jarod wait the Orgon Virus." He stops. "They hacked into my private files stole all my information and blew up my car. I can't go home I don't know if they are too.I need a place to stay." "Um, stay with your prey.I don't think so." "Jarod,I've done you favors before." " Tell me my last name."   
"I don't know what it is they don't tell me that." "Sorry." " Jarod ,*sigh* please. I can't trust anyone else.Not even Syd. or Broots." "There's a new one. "Jarod says and looks around to make sure no one followed her."Come on in .Wait.Turn around." He pulls her gun off her. " I need that ." "Tomorrow when your out of here you can have it back"  
"Where can I sleep." "On the couch .I'll sleep on the floor. " Jarod is housed in a empty apartment building.With no electricity and no running water. "Reminds me of the Centre." " Hey this is better then the Centre.Don't knock it or you won't be sleeping here."She gives him an alright look. " A friend of mine is letting me use his shower.I'm sure it won't be a problem if you use it too. Have you had anything to eat?" "Not since lunch." "Doughnut?" Jarod asked."Sure." 

Meanwhile back at the Centre Broots is pacing back and forth waiting for Sydney."Sydney, where is Miss Parker? "   
"I don't know why?" "I've looked everywhere no one has seen her ,or heard from her and she won't answer her phone." "Maybe we should go check on her she didn't look very well this morning." "Right let's go." Just then Raines   
walked in the room. "Where's..Miss Parker..?" "We just were going to her house to look for her. We havn't seen her since this afternoon. " Tell her Lyle and I wanted to see her." Lyle and Raines left the room. "Let's go Broots." 

Later.... "Miss Parker!" Broots yelled. "The doors is opened." Sydney pointed out. Sydney as much as he hated his  
gun he drew it out. Broots looked around and shoved the door opened.Sydney stuck his gun out. Broots looked up .He couldn't believe what he saw. He saw signs with ORGON taped all over the house though nothing appeared to be stolen. Only one of the signs were different.It read" Virus Viper" . This gave Syd. the creeps. "We'd better get out of hear."Broots wined.For once someone agreed with him.   
  
"Watching my old homemovies?"Implying the DSAs . Parker quickly shut the case. Didn't say anything." Hey , you can watch everyone of those at the Centre. Feel Free. " "Remember this one?" 

DSA - The dsa played a time Jarod had spent a few minutes with Miss Parker . During the rabbit experaments.  
Or the first time I met you.   
DSA- First meeting. 

"Jarod I'm to seek refuge from Virus Viper not watch old memorize of us on DSAs."   
"Worth a shot. " "I've tried to trace the "Virus Viper " but no luck didn't send it to mine. He must be playing some   
sort of psyco game. Or something. "He said I was'victum number one' ." "When?" "He or someone left a note on my car.A typed note.Then the car blew when I started it."

"It's cold in here. " "The world is cold Miss Parker not this place." "I have to work tomorrow." "What are you working on?" " Can't say your still a Centre mole." "Right.Safty first." " I will tell you this though, it's a job in the sky." "I'm supposed to figure it out ,huh?"   
  
Next Morning.................  
Jarod shakes Miss Parker awake." Miss Parker." "Ahhh!" She screamed .Apperently she had forgotten where she   
was. " Jarod.My gun." " Relax ,'Virus Viper' remember ." "Oh,right." "Anyway , here is some money .And a key to one of my cars. Hopefully, you can get back to the Centre I'm relocated anyway so don't bother to return. Your welcome to stay rent free.I own the building." She nods."Well,I'm off to work.How do I look?"


	2. New Account

"Normal." Parker said. "Just Normal ,huh. Cars are out back the key I gave you is for the old 95 surban . She's my favorite don't scratch her."   
"I'll try to." Jarod left for work. "Don't scratch her. Uh." "She went and stood by a window to watch him leave. Jarod looked up and jumped back.   


Meanwhile back at the Centre. ..................  
  
"Raines!" Sydney yelled. Raines and his body guard turned to see Sydney walking quickly toward him. "Have you seen Miss Parker today?"   
"No she (wheezes) hasn't signed in either." "Mmm." Sydney walked off.   
"Syd. I've looked into Miss Parkers computer and found this." "Virus Viper." "Don't open it or we'll be the hunted. suposivly.She must have been the first  
victim." "Jarod." (Syd.) "Jarod?He's behind this?" "No he can help.Miss Parkers out there he'll find her and get her out." Broots laughs . "Uh uh.He'll annoy   
her first then help her." "Oh, I bet he will..." "Uh,Miss Parker where have you been?" "Hunting." "You hunt?"Broots asked seriously.Parker didn't reply to him. "Virus Viper.Who ever this is they've hacked into everything.  
They've even changed my account name. 15,000 + gone. " "You've been talking to Jarod?" Sydney asked. "Why?" "Oh,just thought you might of had a   
run in."(He could smell his colone.) "Well, I did . I have one of his cars." Sydney and Broots laugh as though it was some kind of joke."I wasn't kidding." They stopped dead in their   
tracks. "He handed me keys to a 1995 Suburban . Then he told me to get going. But said I could stay at his old place .'Rent Free owns building."   
"And you didn't bring him in .Why?" Syd. "Well,I just wanted to get away from Virus Viper.I'm going home to pack. " "Call." Syd. said. "Right."   
  
Miss Parker had her gun out. She noticed the door was opened. She put her gun out first then walked in the room . No one was in her house. She   
was freaked by the signs a little,but continued on her way. Parker decided to pack and then quickly leave to Jarod's apartment house.  
When she arrived it was very quiet and dark. She didn't bother to turn on the lights .She walked in and sat on the couch. She felt something kick her and she screamed. "Miss Parker? " "Jarod?" Jarod got up and turned on the light switch. "You came back?" "You offered. I thought you were relocating. If I'd known you were here I would have had the sweepers here." "Thanks.I'm sure you would have.Want anything?"   
"No. So where did you go today? " " Did some hunting. I'm not done with the case so I can't tell you.Cause then you could go back to the Centre and ruin everything." "As usual.I could call right now." "But you won't cause of the Hackers.Think about it Parker .I'm the only one that can protect you from the invisible 'Virus Viper." but if you want you can protect yourself. Knowing that they've already been in your home. Well, you know." With that Jarod went to sleep on the floor behind the couch. "Turn of the light wastes money." Parker flicked the light off. The next morning Parker is practically off the couch. Apperently she didn't sleep well. Jarod kindof hits her on the arm. "Goodafternoon."He yells. "Jarod?" She forgot already that made her jump. " I opened you a small account for now.I suggest using it. " 


End file.
